


Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

by Nuraicha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Cuando sus dedos se posaron por primera vez sobre su torso desnudo, creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Toda su piel ardía ante el contacto de esos dedos tibios, largos y blanquecinos, que se deslizaban sin miramientos por toda su carne, dejando un rastro de llamas. Débiles gemidos se escapaban de su boca cuando sus manos fueron sustituidas por sus labios carnosos, besando y mordiendo sin pudor cada centímetro.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dying_deist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/gifts).



> *Tosecilla nerviosa*
> 
> Antes de que preguntéis, no, no he vuelto a empezar a escribir sobre Sherlock de nuevo: ante vosotros tenéis la primera escena de sexo entre Sherlock y John que escribí, en torno a marzo/abril de 2012. Nunca tuve el valor de publicar ninguno de mis PWP's, hasta que hoy mi amiga Pam leyó esto y me animó a colgarlo. Esto va por ti, Pam <3
> 
> Y sí, el título es una referencia a la canción _Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger_ de Daft Punk.

Cuando sus dedos se posaron por primera vez sobre su torso desnudo, creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Toda su piel ardía ante el contacto de esos dedos tibios, largos y blanquecinos, que se deslizaban sin miramientos por toda su carne, dejando un rastro de llamas. Débiles gemidos se escapaban de su boca cuando sus manos fueron sustituidas por sus labios carnosos, besando y mordiendo sin pudor cada centímetro.  
Sus ojos de hielo brillaron en la noche, teñidos por la pasión y el deseo, frustrado en tantas ocasiones y que ahora pugnaba por liberarse. Su boca se acercó con lentitud a su oreja, haciéndole temblar debido al calor que desprendía su respiración. Una de sus manos se deslizó más abajo, acariciándole con una maestría de la que nunca le habría creído capaz.  
\- Te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie, John. - Él gimió más fuerte gracias a semejante declaración y a esos finos dedos que recorrían su miembro sin pausa pero sin ninguna prisa, como si estuvieran destinados a permanecer allí para siempre. - Nunca me había sentido así, - siguió confesando Sherlock, mordiéndole con delicadeza el cuello, arrancándole una exclamación. - Me muero de ganas de... - Sherlock no terminó la frase, pero acarició de forma bastante reveladora con su mano libre los alrededores de su entrada. John se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos y sus manos se crisparon en torno a la cadera de su mejor amigo.  
\- Hazlo. Hazlo, por favor. - Le suplicó con voz ronca teñida de deseo, sin pensar ni un solo momento en que él "no era gay" y que desde luego "no había ninguna tensión sexual entre su compañero de piso y él". La mente ya no le funcionaba, todas sus neuronas estaban demasiado centradas en el agradable peso del cuerpo de Sherlock sobre él, en su calor, en esa mano que lo masturbaba con pericia, en ese dedo prometedor.  
Sherlock por toda respuesta se llevó la mano a la boca, chupando dos dedos, llenándolos de saliva hasta que empezaron a chorrear ligeramente: John tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar ante la vista, sin duda una de las cosas más incitantes que había visto en toda su vida. A continuación, Sherlock introdujo con delicadeza su índice en el ano de John, empujando con lentitud para que se acostumbrase.  
John gritó sin poderlo remediar: aquella era la sensación más perfecta que le podía suceder. Un solo dedo que le hacía olvidar toda una vida de remarcada heterosexualidad.  
\- Más. Oh Dios, Sherlock. Más. - Accedió a su demanda, metiendo otro dedo, lo que le arrancó un brusco gruñido (la consciencia que se desvanece, el cuerpo que se deshumaniza, la sensación de calor, el sentimiento de animalidad, las ganas de más, mucho más profundo). - Ah... Oh... Más, más, más. - Sherlock le complació, profundizando más aunque lentamente, hasta que John no pudo aguantar por más tiempo sus deseos.  
\- Sherlock... Quiero más, lo quiero todo. Métemela, por... favor... - Él dejó de masturbarle al escucharle y, sin mediar palabra, sacó de su cuerpo los dedos. John sintió un escalofrío recorrer su médula espinal, tal era su excitación, y le miró.  
Oh Dios, ¿cómo había tardado tanto en entregarse? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Estaba loco por sus huesos desde el primer instante en el que lo había visto, pero no había querido admitirlo, escondiendo lo que verdaderamente sentía tras una máscara de admiración.  
Sin embargo, ahora su coraza había caído y lo único que quedaba era Sherlock y su cuerpo desnudo, toda su belleza que se mostraba ante sus ojos, toda la lujuria que mostraba su mirada. Eran ellos dos solos y sus ganas el uno del otro, nada más.  
Sherlock escupió en sus manos y empezó a frotarse la polla con ellas, dejándola deslizante y resbaladiza. John se sorprendió a si mismo, gimiendo al ver a Sherlock con su miembro entre las manos, mirándole como el cazador a su presa, devorando su piel desnuda tan solo con sus ojos.  
\- Estoy deseando oír como gritarás mi nombre cuando te corras mientras esté dentro de ti. No tienes ni idea del tiempo que he deseado hacer el amor contigo, John.- Y, mientras decía su nombre con ese tono tan endemoniadamente sugerente, introdujo la punta de su pene sin avisar en el cálido interior de John, que gritó, aferrándose a los hombros de Sherlock.  
Todo era una sensación nueva para John, esa combinación de dolor mezclado con placer, mientras sentía como la polla de Sherlock profundizaba lentamente en su culo, probando el camino.  
-Oh, joder, ¡Sherlock! - Gemía, clavando las uñas sin darse cuenta en su espalda, a la vez que se iba acostumbrando al avance de Sherlock dentro de él (oh Dios, dentro de él), sustituyéndose el dolor por un placer que iba aumentando milímetro a milímetro.  
Pensaba que su cerebro iba a explotar, abrumado por tal cantidad de información que recogían sus sentidos: las manos de Sherlock, sudorosas, en sus muslos; su propia polla, húmeda en la punta debido al líquido preseminal, restregándose contra el vientre del detective a cada acometida, dejando tras de sí un cálido parche sobre la piel del detective; la de Sherlock deslizándose rápidamente en su culo, embistiéndole a un ritmo creciente; el sonido que hacían sus respectivas pieles, bañadas en sudor, frotándose la una contra la otra de la manera más íntima posible.  
-John... eres... increíble. - Dijo Sherlock con esfuerzo, deslizando una de sus manos deslizándose hasta la polla de John, acariciando tan solo la punta, para después llevarse un dedo a la boca, saboreando el líquido, probando el sabor.  
-Joder Sherlock, eso... Oh Dios... eso que acabas de hacer es... tremendamente excitante. - Él se acercó más a John, sonriendo, la mirada empañada por el deseo. El nuevo ángulo hizo que el doctor gritara con satisfacción.  
-¿Más aún? -lamió un pezón y John se sujetó con más fuerza a su espalda - Oh Dios, John, me muero por llegar más adentro de ti.  
-¿A qué coño esperas? Hazlo ya, ahora mismo, más fuerte, más.- Sherlock rió pero no tardó en aceptar la petición de John, apoyando con firmeza ambas manos sobre el colchón, penetrándolo con toda su longitud, más profundo, más rápido.  
Los dos gimieron, sabiendo que acababan de alcanzar el punto de no retorno. Todo se volvió un amasijo de gemidos, cada vez más altos, y unas ganas de no parar, de seguir adelante, más hondo, más duro.  
-¡Sherlock, Sherlock! ¡Así! ¡Más fuerte, más dentro! - Y Sherlock que no podía parar, que hacía lo que John deseaba porque era lo mismo que el quería, y embestía sin control, toda racionalidad echada a la basura, porque ahora solo eran como dos animales, y no servía de nada pensar; lo único que servía era llegar más dentro, más fuerte, más rápido, más...  
-Oh Dios, John. ¡John! No... puedo... ya...  
-Sherlock, yo... casi... no pares, no...  
El detective llevó una mano, desesperado, a la erección de John, tocándolo sin delicadezas, pura necesidad primaria, deseo, pasión, lujuria.  
A la vez que John se corría en la mano de Sherlock, empujado al éxtasis gracias a unos cuantos buenos giros de muñeca en torno a su polla y un dedo pulgar en el punto justo de su glande, notó como él llegaba al orgasmo en su interior. Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro sin contención, John era todo calor, dentro y fuera: dentro, la maravillosa sensación del semen de Sherlock, su miembro pulsante mientras su agujero latía, envolviendo el pene de Sherlock, haciendo ver estrellas a ambos; fuera, la mano de Sherlock en su polla, húmeda y pegajosa de su propio semen.  
Sherlock se desplomó sin fuerzas sobre el pecho de John, los dos respirando de forma irregular.  
-Oh, joder, Sherlock, jamás pensé que... fueras un amante tan formidable. - Comentó John, acariciando, con manos temblorosas, sus rizos oscuros. El mencionado soltó un sonido que bien podía ser una risa y se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Me siento halagado. Aquí el amante espectacular eres tú, que para algo eres el experimentado. - John abrió la boca para afirmar que en ese campo desde luego que no lo era, pero se interrumpió al ver como Sherlock se llevaba la mano con la que lo había hecho correrse a la boca. Mientras contemplaba como Sherlock lamía su semen, chupándose los dedos como si se tratase de un manjar, lleno de lascivia en su mirada, John sintió una nueva punzada de calor en su miembro, preguntándose como era posible que una persona como Sherlock, que era totalmente indiferente ante un cadáver descuartizado y disfrutaba como un niño ante un cuerpo fresco en la morgue, fuera capaz de dejarse llevar de tal manera por su cuerpo y se mostrara ante sus ojos como una fantasía sacada de la mejor película porno que podía imaginar.  
-Sabes delicioso, John. En cuanto te recuperes me muero de ganas de que me folles en la boca.  
John ahogó un gemido, sintiendo como de nuevo su bajo vientre comenzaba a calentarse y entonces Sherlock...

 

John se giró en la cama, ahogando un gemido cuando su duro miembro se topó con el colchón. Abrió los ojos, somnoliento, horrorizado ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
Había tenido un sueño erótico con Sherlock Holmes. Con su compañero de piso y mejor amigo. Acababa de liarse con un hombre en sueños. Su mejor amigo le había masturbado, penetrado con dos dedos y ohdiosmío le había follado. Y le había dicho que se moría de ganas de hacerle una mamada. Ohdiosmío y ahora encima estaba erecto como hacía mucho que no lo estaba. Por un sueño en el que follaba con Sherlock.  
John pegó un puñetazo a la almohada. No era el primer sueño subido de tono que tenía con Sherlock, pero aquí sin duda había cruzado la línea. Hacía ya bastantes semanas que su mejor amigo aparecía en su mente durante las noches, pero nunca habían llegado hasta ese punto: abrazos en los que podía notar como sus paquetes se rozaban, besos en el cuello mientras estaba sentado actualizando el blog, su espalda contra la pared mientras Sherlock lo besaba con rabia en un callejón oscuro y su muslo apretaba contra su ingle... pero nada más "grave" que eso. Por el amor de Dios, si ya le había resultado difícil mirarlo a la cara por la mañana tras esos sueños "relativamente inocentes" (eran comprensibles, ¿no? Hacía demasiado tiempo que su polla no estaba dentro de una mujer y pasaba con Sherlock la mayor parte del día...), ¿cómo narices lo afrontaría sin que sospechara ahora después de semejante sueño húmedo?  
John intentó controlar su respiración, se volvió a girar, mirando al techo, e intentando pensar en cosas no eróticas. Se moría de ganas de masturbarse, pero no quería hacerlo porque sabía a la perfección con quién fantasearía. Y no quería, por muchas ganas que tuviera de imaginarse esos gruesos labios envolviendo su glande, y esa lengua que podía ser tan mordaz lamiendo toda su polla, y...  
\- ¡Joder! ¡A la mierda! - Susurró airado, llevando la mano a sus pantalones, bajándoselos junto con los bóxers, cogiendo con firmeza su erección en el puño, pensando en Sherlock y en esa magnífica boca...  
-¿Sabes que hablas en sueños, John? - Él se quedó quieto, horrorizado ante el sonido de esa voz; de su voz. - Bueno, mejor dicho, en esta ocasión has gritado más que otra cosa.  
John volvió la cabeza ligeramente, vislumbrando una alta sombra que se acercaba desde el umbral de la puerta a la cama. Agradeció mentalmente que la luz que se colaba por la puerta fuera lo suficientemente tenue para no ver la expresión de Sherlock.  
\- Aunque parezca extraño, me había entrado sueño y me dirigía a la cama cuando oí tu voz en el piso de arriba. Desde que vives conmigo, sólo te había escuchado en sueños cuando tenías pesadillas con Afganistán, y como han pasado varios meses desde la última, me preocupé y subí para asegurarme de que no fuera demasiado traumática.   
Hizo una pausa muy elocuente y John sintió, aterrorizado, como el colchón se curvaba al sentarse el detective.   
\- Llegué justo cuando decías eso de "Hazlo. Hazlo, por favor": te removías inquieto entre las sábanas, pero no de la forma en la que lo haces cuando sueñas con la guerra, por lo que estaba a punto de marcharme cuando susurraste mi nombre.  
John tragó saliva y le pareció notar como Sherlock se acercaba más a él. Su miembro, que había encogido ligeramente al saberse descubierto, volvió a recibir una punzada de calor: - Pensé que te habías despertado, aunque no entendía del todo que era lo que pretendías con esa vehemencia de "más, Sherlock, más". Por supuesto, mi mente se aclaró cuando dijiste de manera más audible y con voz bastante más ronca lo de "métemela Sherlock" -su voz se quebró cuando pronunció ese fatídico verbo, y John sintió un profundo escalofrío, excitándose.   
\- He deducido por tu monólogo que primero te penetraba con un dedo (probablemente dos, puesto que luego manifestaste bastante interés por una mayor profundización) y luego con mi miembro. Pero me temo que probablemente me he perdido algo, aunque no me guste admitirlo. Así que, ¿podrías aclararme qué otras cosas quiere tu subconsciente que haga?  
Ahora sí que definitivamente Sherlock estaba a su lado, hombro contra hombro, su rodilla presionando su muslo, y a John se le había pasado la vergüenza, porque ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en hacer realidad su sueño.  
-Pues... Primero me acariciabas y besabas... ¡ah! - John gimió cuando Sherlock, cogiéndolo desprevenido, posaba su mano sobre su pierna y sus labios depositaban un breve beso en su nuca - Y... eso... - Era difícil hablar cuando la lengua de su compañero de piso se deslizaba por su cuello y su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a su ingle: - Me... me masturbabas... - Ahogó un grito cuando su mano se unió a la suya (que aún apretaba su erección) y empezó a moverse sobre su polla.  
\- ¿Y después? ¿Después de mis dedos, de que me corriera dentro de ti? -Murmuró Sherlock, su nariz acariciando la clavícula de John.  
\- Oh Dios, Sherlock... Tú... decías que querías que me recuperase pronto... ¡Oh Dios sí! - Sherlock había bajado por su tórax y le había mordido un pezón - Para... Oh, por el amor de Dios, Sherlock, jamás me habían tocado así...  
\- Sigue. - Esa voz ronca en su pecho, esos dedos en su polla. Oh Dios, la realidad era un millón de veces mejor que la ficción.  
\- Para... Para follarme con tu boca... - Y de repente la mano paró y sintió la respiración de Sherlock muy cerca de sus labios.  
\- Era eso lo que te ibas a imaginar mientras te tocabas, ¿verdad?  
\- Deduciendo incluso mientras tienes la polla de tu compañero de piso en tu puño. Ese es mi Sherlock. - El susodicho rió y John supo que sus labios estaban demasiado cerca de los suyos.  
\- Te mueres de ganas de tener mi boca en tu miembro, ¿verdad, John? - Gimió al escuchar sus palabras y su nombre de esa manera.  
\- Oh Dios, Sherlock, sí. Definitivamente sí.  
\- ¿Me dejarás antes besarte en la boca? - John se echó a reír sin remedio, llevando sus manos a la nuca de Sherlock.  
\- Idiota. Te dejaré hacerme todo lo que quieras esta noche. - Le dijo atrayéndolo hacia si.  
\- ¿Sólo esta noche? - Protestó el detective.  
\- Esta y todas las que vendrán. - Porque John Watson, alias "hetero convencido" se había dado cuenta de que no volvería a querer dormir solo si Sherlock Holmes estaba escaleras abajo  
Y eso le parecía la cosa más fantástica que le había pasado desde que un desconocido alto, moreno y de ojos azules le había preguntado "Afganistán o Irak?" en el viejo laboratorio del Barts, pensó mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y sus cuerpos se fundían en un abrazo que veía imposible de disolver.


End file.
